1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to large-scale integrated logic array networks and particularly to such networks employing logic array structures having standardized form and dimensions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art LSI logic networks which employ array structured logic usually contemplate shared external control of individual arrays in each operating cycle. In certain applications, however, small autonomously sequenced array modules are considered more efficient; for instance, in channel or input/output adapter sections of data processing systems or in distributed processing networks. It is also generally known that array structured logic is most useful as a substitute for randomly connected logic, irrespective of considerations of expense and design complexity, in applications involving frequent engineering change or low volume production of structurally similar but logically different parts. The universal logic module structure to be described herein makes it possible to construct a large variety of autonomously sequenced array networks having logically distinct operation repertoires from arrays having extensively standardized form, dimensions and fabrication process handling.